Shape Shifter
by ZarameJake
Summary: A rain storm is what caused it all, ichi got seperated from his family and grimm was the one that helped him but one thing ichi doesn't let anyone know is that he can change from a small kitten to a 19 year old boy Yaoi grimm/ichi
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is the start of Shape Shifters! ^~^

Summary: Ichi is a tabby cat that's one year old (but when he changes he'll be 19) there was a terrible storm one night causing Ichi to be separated from his family with him just being a kitten he finds a place to hind which in turn is our favourite blue hair demon door step.

My summary sucked really bad sorry guys!

Dis':i don't own any of these characters other then Jake and Seth (i just had to bring them back) and other names that pop up like ethan, nate, skylar and jhon (jhon's name is spelt weird because i like it like this)

'_thinking_'

"Talking"

"**Ichigo in cat form talking**" (Grimmjow can't understand him even if there are parts that show Ichigo talking)

'_**Ichigo thinking**_'

On to the story!

* * *

~Ichigo~

The rain came down in buckets and the wind blew everything around. It was night out and the street lamps were on to shed some light on those who ran for cover from the unexpected thunder storm. An orange kitten ran down the road splashing in the puddles away from his offenders. The pack of dogs barked and growled after him. To them it was a game of tag or cat and mouse but to Ichi it was life and death. His fur was already dripping wet, he was cold and tired and hungry. Ichigo turned left and ran down the alley before jumping and climbing up the fence to freedom. The dogs barked and growled mad that their game had ended. Ichigo didn't look behind him in fear that the dogs would find a way around the fence and come after him again. By now the rain was hard to see through and Ichigo couldn't go much farther, he was far away from the dogs and he was sure that they wouldn't come after him. Ichigo walked around trying to find what he had ran away from when the dogs came after him. He was lost and he was no longer with his family. Silently Ichigo climbed the stairs to some building and laid down in a corner were the rain could not reach him very well. Ichigo sniffed the air then mewed loudly calling to his mom, when he got no answer he tucked his head down on his paws and cried.

* * *

~Grimmjow~

Grimmjow woke to a loud clash of thunder and rolled over. He grumbled and looked at his clock it read 3:45 looks like he wasn't going be to sleep. Grimmjow got off the bed then stretched before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

'_At least the power is still on_' Grimmjow sighed.

Once he had the coffee on Grimmjow moved over to a window to look out and watch the rain. He never was one for it but didn't mind a storm here and there. Grimmjow waiting for the ping signaling that the coffee was finished but instead he heard something else. Grimmjow moved closer to his door waiting to hear it again. It sounded like a cat but no one around him owned one. When the sound didn't come he backed away from the door shaking his head mumbling about 21 not being that old to hear random things. He got two steps away before he heard it again this time it was louder. Grimmjow tilted his head waiting a few moments to listen. When he heard the cry he turned on his porch light and looked around. He almost didn't see the little guy in the corner. The poor thing had pushed himself back so far that Grimmjow could only see a small flick of its tail in the light. Opening the door he walked over and crouched down, then little kitten looked up and mewed sadly before putting its head back down. Grimmjow looked around to see if there were any more cats around but he found none. Bending over he scooped up the small thing and brought him inside.

Grimmjow held the kitten closer as it shivered in the cold. Telling by how wet the fur is Grimmjow guessed the poor thing had been outside for a long time. Grimmjow walked into the living room and set the kitten on the couch and turned to leave but paused when he heard a small meow. Grimmjow turned and smiled then went back to what he was doing. Once in the laundry room Grimmjow put towel and blankets into the dryer and turned it on after that he went back to the kitchen and poured some coffee and warmed up some milk. He waited for a few moments until the dryer beeped which he went to retrieve the now warm objects, then he went back into the living room and put a towel on the couch wrapped into what looked like a birds nest but leaving an opening, he took two towels and dried off the kitten then placed it into the nest, then he put the blanket over top and tucked it in. Grimmjow got up and left only to return with the milk. He placed it in front of the little thing and watched it drink until it fell asleep and he soon fallowed after.

* * *

~Ichigo~

Ichigo was getting tired the rain wouldn't let up and he had been calling and crying for a while now. He heard some movement next to him and waited thinking the dogs have found him again. After a minute the noise came again this time moving away. Ichigo sneezed then called out again. His eyes were starting to close and he was freezing, he also started to think he wouldn't make it through the night if it continued like this. Just then a light came on and Ichigo could see a blue smug before the door opened and a man walked out and crouched before him.

"**I'm sorry I'll leave after the storm is gone**" Ichigo mewed before putting his head back down.

The man looked around then bent over and picked Ichigo up. At first he though the man would throw him away but instead he was met with the warmth coming from the home. Once Ichigo was placed on the couch he was sad to see the man go.

"**Thank you but must you leave? I can go.**"

He watched as the man paused before turning to smile then he went from one room to another. At one point he came back with fluffy objects that Ichigo wanted to sniff and explore, but instead the man put one on the couch and came over with two. Ichigo watched as the man lifted one then dropped in one him. Ichigo tried to run, not being use to things like this but the man picked him up and started to rub his fur quickly. To freaked out Ichigo mewed in protest and tried to get away. The man stopped and set him down in warm towels before covering him with a blanket and tucking it around him. Ichigo sighed and cuddled closer to himself happy for the warmth that was provided. Ichigo watched and the blue haired man returned with a bowl and he placed it in front of him. Ichigo sniffed first and soon declared it was safe and started to drink. When he was done Ichigo checked over some things before sleeping. One he was safe, two he was warm, three he was full, and last but not least he had kept his secret. His mom Yoruichi would be proud of him and his dad Kisuke. Ichigo paused before falling asleep and looked over to the window.

'_**Is mom worried about me? Does she miss me? I guess not cause there's still Shiro, Jake, Seth and Ururu'**_ Ichigo sniffed and held back his tears before falling asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? my new story ^~^ this one i don't think will be to long maybe three or four chapters nothing bad really happens for once

hope you liked it please review -


	2. Chapter 2

XD I loved the reviews thanks guys

**Lightmare**: thanks sooooo much I loved both of the reviews you sent me too bad you don't have an account so then I could thank you in person also I can't believe I missed that.

**Guest**: I had two of you but I still love both of them

**krito1389**: I'm happy to hear that you love Jake and Seth those two are my life

**Yaoi4596**: well you got what you asked for here's the new chapter!

**briar black death rose**: I can always count on you

**Orion'slover**: I hope it will be good too

**Himeko14X**: Ichi is cute as a kitten ^-^

Again a huge thanks to you all and yuuki marie and briar black death rose for fixing my stories for me

On to the chapter! (….after this)

"Grimm talking"

'_Grimm thinking'_

"**Ichi talking"**

'_**Ichi thinking'**_

_(just so you know when ichi changes he talks like grimm)_

* * *

~Ichigo~

Ichigo woke to the sun on his face. Without think he started to purr at the feeling of the warmth and curled in further to himself waiting for his mom to wake him up.

"**Mom!"** Ichigo jumped up and looked around as yesterday came back.

He jumped off the couch and looked around even sniffed at the ground. His ears started to droop when he didn't pick up the scent of his mother or brothers. So there he was trapped in a house unable to leave without the help of the blue man crying because his family no longer cared about him. There was a shift behind him and Ichigo turned to see the blue hair man rolling onto his side. Ichigo must say the man wasn't too bad looking actually he was very hansom.

'_**He may be all that but it's his fault. I could be looking for my family I could be with them right now but no I'm trapped in his house!**_' Ichigo grew furious but he didn't know what to do.

Ichigo grumbled to himself then padded over and scratched the mans' arm before running and hiding under neither the couch. He waited but nothing happen; steeling himself Ichigo came back out then scratched the man again and was under the couch before you could blink. He did that about four more times before he just stayed under the couch it was fun but it wasn't really helping his mood.

'_**I'll never see them again'**_ Ichigo sighed before mewing sadly.

* * *

~Grimmjow~

Grimmjow's arm hurt when he woke up but ignored it thinking he slept on it funny.

'_I never really sleep on the couch so maybe that's it. God it's too early to be up but I have work_' pouting Grimmjow went to the washroom and picked up his toothbrush to brush his teeth but stopped when he saw the angry red marks.

"What the hell!" remembering that he now had a new roommate he went to look for the brat.

"Stupid cat. Where are you!"

* * *

~both~

Ichigo mewed and hissed when he heard Grimmjow come in. Grimmjow got down on his stomach to look at the cat currently under his couch with its fur on end.

"Get out here you brat and face me like a man"

"**Let me out I don't want to be here**"

"Get over here now"

"**I want my mom!**" Ichigo cried and mewed letting his ears go down.

"Fine stay there I don't have time for this" Grimmjow said in a softer tone when he notice the kittens ears drop.

Getting back up he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, put it in his mouth and went to change. He was tying his tie when he came back out and the bagel was all gone. Packing his lunch, putting on his belt and gun halter, then grabbing his badge Grimmjow was ready to leave but stopped and went back to the kitchen and open a can of tuna before setting it down.

"I left food out for you don't forget to eat"

When the door closed Ichigo came out slowly making sure he wasn't going to come back. He looked over at the can then over to the newspaper the man must have put out last night at some time. After doing his business Ichigo went back to his spot under the couch and took a small nap.

* * *

~Grimm~

"Jezz Grimm what happen to your arm?" Nnoitra asked lifting said appendage up.

"During the storm last night a kitten found its way on my door step so I helped it out and let it stay the night, but when I woke up I found out that the little brat scratched me in my sleep."

"Is it still there or did you kick it out?" Szayel took a closer look and Grimmjow's arm.

"The brat hid under the couch and wouldn't come out." Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his head. "I can't kick it out it's too young to live on its own so I'll wait until its mom comes back."

Szayel hummed and nodded before setting Grimmjow's arm back down. Grimmjow fixed his tie and his blue shirt then he leaned over and picked up his holster.

"Alright men today is a new day to lets fight and catch the bad guys."

"Right!" Grimmjow smirked and grabbed his badge, his case file and ran for the door.

(Grimmy is a police officer)

* * *

~Ichigo~

It was still light out by the time Ichigo woke up but it wasn't just that. There was a noise coming from the kitchen as if something was being dragged on the floor. Ichigo crawled out from under the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. When Ichigo walked around the island he immediately stopped and hissed. There was a skinny blond cat eating the food that the blue haired man had left out for him.

"**What are you doing in here? How did you get in?**" Ichigo's tail puffed up and his fur stood on end.

"**Hmmm?**" the blond cat looked over at him before turning back to the food.

Ichigo hissed then jumped in front of the stray cat and pushed the food out of the way. Even though he didn't live here he still had to stop the stray from invading a place he shouldn't be also he ate his food.

"**That wasn`t nice.**"

"**You ignored me and that's not nice"**

"**Aww is the little kitty mad?"**

Ichigo growled before his bones started popping and his fur changed to skin, he also grew in height.

"What was that about a little kitty?"

The stray hissed before running into Grimmjow's room and out the bathroom window. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. It had been a long time since he had been in this form. Looking down he saw that he had no clothing on. Blushing Ichigo changed back to his other form, ate the food that was left then went back to his couch.

'**I hope he comes back soon cause now I have to go to the bathroom and I'm not changing back**'

* * *

~Time skip 7:00 pm~ ~Both~

Grimmjow walked into his house after unlocking the door and he almost missed the orange fluff ball that tried to run past him. Lifting the kitten up to his face he shook his head.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"**Let me go I have to pee!"**

Grimmjow looked at the squirming kitten in his hands.

"We still have to talk about what happen while I was asleep you little brat."

"**Nooooo I have to peeeeeee"** Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow closed the door and locked it again before going into the kitchen with the kitten still in his hands. Ichigo squirmed even more until his little bladder couldn't hold on anymore. Ichigo peed and his eyes went big in shock as he watched what happen next.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow dropped Ichigo and ran his hand under the tap glaring at the small orange animal with its head down. "You pissed on me you brat!" Grimmjow glared even more as if waiting for an answer.

"**I had to pee….."** Ichigo kept his head down not looking up.

Grimmjow looked at him before sighing. "I guess that's why you ran for the door."

After cleaning up Grimmjow sat down on his bed and watched as the door opened to a sad looking kitten.

"**I'm sorry don't kick me out. Its night time and dark out. I don't know where I am and I can't find my way home in the dark and I didn't mean to pee on your hand but I had to really go.**"

"Come over here kit" Grimmjow patted the spot beside him.

Ichigo walked over then jumped onto the bed and padded over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow laid back and pulled Ichigo onto his chest and petted him for a while in silence. Grimmjow could hear and feel the purr that came from the small animal.

"I never told you my name. The names Grimmjow and I guess you might have a name but I don't really know so I'll call you kit or brat." Grimmjow smirked at the names he chose. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and liked his shirt showing that he understood.

'**If only I could show him, but I don't want him to freak' **Ichigo put his head down and enjoyed the hand on his head scratching behind his ears.

"And don't think we're still not doing to talk about what you did mister" Ichigo silently laughed and slowly lolled to sleep.

* * *

^~^ yay


	3. Chapter 3

**noname12321**: I know right

**krito1389**: My cat would do the same

**SilverFlameoftheWindScar**: That's what I thought

**Orion'slover**: I would love to speak animal and that sucks hope it wasn't too bad

**Animeloverjanet**: Soul Society will not be in this story

**Alrye**: Funny

**briar black death rose**: :D yep

**Guest**: isn't he cute?

**GrimmIchiShiroLover**: *Le Fangirl scream*

**Mimifoxlove**: I took what you said and put it into my story thanks :D

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

~Both~

Grimmjow rolled over and stretched. He ran his hands threw his messy hair before standing. Walking to the end of the bed Grimmjow pulled on a white t-shirt. He passed his washroom and headed for the kitchen to put on coffee and some eggs. He then walked to the pantry and got a can of tuna, after pulling back the lid he set it down on the floor. Ichigo lifted his noise into the air. Once the smell of tuna hit his noise he jumped down and ran to the kitchen. Grimmjow chuckled at the sound of little padded feet running to the food and watched and Ichigo skidded across the wood floor. When the food was ready Grimmjow grabbed his cup of coffee, the newspaper he graded earlier and he eggs then went to the living room to watch the news. With a click and a groan of protest Grimmjow sat on his old couch and turned to channel eight.

"And in other news Mr. Urahara a well-known vet has decided to open a bigger facility and now as you can see behind me this is it."

"Thank you Linda-"

Grimmjow tuned the rest of the show out. He looked over to the kitten in his kitchen. '_Maybe I should make an appointment_' Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello' this is Urahara speaking"

"Ya I want to make an appointment for a cat"

"Alright what's the cats' name?"

"I don't have a name for him. During the thunderstorm the other day I found a kitten on my door step"

"Oh my yes well bring him in later today and I will check on him. Is there any signs of problems?"

"Other than that he likes to scratch me when I'm asleep and runs around a lot there's nothing"

"Alright like I said bring him in and I will look at him. Have a good day"

Grimmjow hung up and put the phone back and looked down.

"**What's wrong? Who were you talking to?**"

"Looks like you get to go to the vet"

"**What!? No! I'm sorry don't take me there. I'll be good I'll do anything just don't take me. They stick me with needles and….and…..well you get the point**"

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo yowled and ran around, before sat beside him and gave him the big eyes look.

"That may be very cute but you're still going" Grimmjow patting Ichigo's head then brought his plate into the kitchen.

Ichigo sat there wide eye then fell over and just lied there.

**~afternoon~**

"Get back here you brat it's time to go to the vet" Grimmjow ran after the orange fuzz ball that refused to stay still.

"**Never!"** Ichigo ran under the couch and stayed there no way was he going to the vet.

Grimmjow crashed into his coffee table and fell down. He looked at Ichigo under the couch.

"Come on if you go I'll give you all the tuna you can eat"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow _'__**I do love my tuna but is it worth it….Yes, yes it is**_' Ichigo came out and sat there. He didn't look happy but he wanted his tuna.

Grimmjow stood back up and picked the kitten up. Once they got in the car he placed Ichigo next to him and drove to their destination. When they got there Ichigo hugged close to Grimmjow's body trying to make himself disappear. Grimmjow walked through the front doors and looked around the place looked more like a house then a medical building. He looked and saw many cats running around.

"Excuse me can I help you?" a man with a green striped hat stood there.

"Ya I'm here for this little guy" Grimmjow lifted Ichigo into the air.

"Ah you called in the morning I remember come with me"

Grimmjow followed the weird man into a clean white room with a table.

"Set him down on there"

Grimmjow put Ichigo on the table. Urahara patted Ichigo's head before running his hands along him body. Ichigo sat there not knowing what to do but he had sworn to himself if he saw a needle then he would run for it. When the man finished he gave Ichigo some water then pulled Grimmjow out of the room.

* * *

~Ichigo~

Ichigo sat by himself. He had finished his water and so far hadn't seen any needles. He started to feel weird. Ichigo stood up on wobbly legs, his vision went blurry and his ear rung. Then everything stopped. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was higher on the table then before. He looked at his hands and instead of paws there were fingers.

"What?"

"**Ichigo!"** Ichigo looked down at a small white kitten with red eyes and next to it was a black one but it was older.

"Shiro? Jake?"

"**Your back where were you mom got worried. We looked for you but couldn't find you"**

"Dogs chased me away from home and a man took me in" there was a pop and instead of a black cat and a white kitten there stood a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes and an albino with gold on black eyes.

Shiro hugged his younger brother "I missed you and thought you died"

Ichigo held onto his older brother. '_They did care. They looked for me, mom didn't abandon me_' Ichigo cried and held on tighter. Jake smiled at his brother, they weren't from the same litter Jake's litter was two years older and they all left but for him and Seth. Ichigo's and Shiro's litter only had the two that survived and it was hard to separate them. If it hadn't been for Urahara then none of them would be alive. Jake changed back and walked out of the room to find their mom. Shiro pulled back and looked down at Ichigo.

"Well your back home now so you don't have to leave"

"But I want to stay with Grimmjow"

"Who?"

"The man taking care of me"

"But don't you want to see mom and stay with me?"

"Yes I do but I…" Ichigo paused.

"You found your mate" Both boys looked to the door to see their moms cat form sitting there. She walked in more then changed.

"I think so" Ichigo nodded.

"I want to meet him first and also get your ass over here" their mom opened her arms and Ichigo ran to them crying.

"I thought you left me and didn't love me anymore"

"Honey you went farther than we thought. We would never abandon you. We love you too much" Seth, Jake, and Shiro all joined in the hug to comfort their youngest brother. (Ururu was sleeping)

"Alright it seems that the kitten you have is all well" Urahara called before opening the door.

"Thanks but are you sure it's ok to take him in? His mother could be looking for him?" Urahara looked down at the floor.

"Yes I think it should be alright" Urahara confirmed after a nod from the biggest black cat in the room.

Grimmjow nodded and picked up his kitten then grabbed his bags and left.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Urahara looked at Yoruichi.

"Yes I trust him and he found his mate I'm not keeping him from that man but I will be keeping a close eye on him" Urahara flicked open his fan and hid his smile.

* * *

Once back at home Grimmjow pulled out cat food, toys and a litter box. When everything was put away he sat on the couch then looked over to Ichigo.

"So when were you going to tell me you change into a human?"

* * *

I'm ending it there because I can :D can't wait to read more of your reviews and check out my new story **The end?**.

Love ya guys bye. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo sat there in his cat form looking at Grimmjow as if he said the world had ended.

"You can change you know. So that it's easier to talk" Grimmjow looked away when a small poof noise was heard.

"How did you find out?" Ichigo looked down at the floor. He just couldn't look Grimm in the eyes.

"I saw you guys through the small window when Urahara took me to get cat supplies. Is that why he pulled me to the side so you could talk to your family?"

"I don't know Shiro just showed up with Jake then we talked, then mom came in and…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's head.

"Not many people like seeing us, also to them we're pets that they can use. That's what happened to my grandma and grandpa. My mom was lucky enough to have caring brothers and parents to risk their lives to get her away from that life"

"So what are you a werecat or something like a werewolf?"

"We are nothing like those beasts!" Ichigo jumped up and glared at Grimmjow.

"O.K so you don't kill for fun and if you bite someone they won't change either" Grimmjow put up his hands to keep the fuming neko at bay. "Then what are you? I mean how did you become…..that?"

"I'm a neko and I have no idea…." The two fell quiet then Ichigo turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What you want me to stay?"

"I did just buy all of this stuff and I don't plan on giving it back or getting another cat" Grimmjow leaned back into his couch and looked at Ichigo.

"So then it's going to a waste" Ichigo turned the knob.

"No you idiot you're staying here" Grimmjow jumped up from his spot and grabbed Ichigo's wrist stopping him.

"Ichigo"

"What?"

"My name is Ichigo not idiot. I didn't mind kit but brat kind of annoyed me-"

A knock came from the door beside them. Grimmjow covered Ichigo's mouth and looked through the peep whole.

"You have to change back" Grimmjow whispered.

"Why? I don't have to"

"Yes you do my friends only know that I have a cat not some guy staying at my place, Also I'm not gay and you look like a high schooler"

"I'm 19 you dick"

"Wow you have a mouth on you damn didn't know you did"

"Oh I've used this mouth to trash talk you before"

Grimmjow stared at him before another knock came.

"Grimm are you here or not?"

"Ya just give me a minute" Grimmjow called back "Change now"

Ichigo huffed before changing back into a kitten, then he ran off. Grimmjow shook his head and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Nnoitra?"

"We want to party come on its Saturday"

"And you brought everyone great. Now why my place?"

"You were the last one we came to get" Nnoitra pushed past Grimmjow and set everything down on the coffee table.

Grimmjow watched as Szayel, Nel, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Gin, and Yammy came in. when everyone was seated Ichigo came back into the room with a white cat right beside him.

"Really now there's two" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Awww but Grimmy they're so cute" Gin crouched down and patted their heads.

"Then you take one" Ichigo ran over and scratched Grimmjow's leg before he left the room with the white one right on his tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok thanks for all of the reviews^-^ and sorry it was so short. I got a lot of people asking me if Ichigo had clothing or cat ears and a tail if he changed. He does in fact have clothing when he changes and I did tell people that he doesn't have cat ears and a tail but I have changed my mind and he does. I might not be updating as much as i want to because I'm sving up for my trip to Japan and it cost $3,000 so i'll be working a lot more

* * *

Starrk put his hand back down close to Ichigo's face, but before the small cat could catch it he would pull away. It soon became a game for the three of them, after Shiro joined in. Grimmjow never kicked his co-workers out so now some of them were passed out others were talking of the fun they had before they got out of high school.

"So Grimm remember when that girl asked you out?" Nnoitra grinned.

"Which one?" they all laughed at that.

"The one with orange hair and a huge bust?"

"Orihime? Ya she was not my type. She was way too loud, and happy-go lucky"

"You made her cry too. I don't know how long those girls that she called her friends wanted to kill you"

"In truth I wanted to go out with her but it was her friends that bothered me. 'If you hurt her you will get it' Really it was so annoying" Grimmjow sighed.

"She would be a good lay" Nnoitra opened another can before sighing as well.

"Man where did the years go?"

"Just be happy you could get a job Nnoitra. All of your other ones you scared your boss" Szayel mumbled.

"Shut up gumball head"

"Ok enough so what cases do we have now?" Grimmjow finished his beer and leaned forward.

"Well there's three. Seeing how there is seven of us someone will have to go solo or not go"

"What's the solo job?"

"Grimm you have a cat to watch you can't take it. Plus your temper might get the better of you"

"I won't take it I want to know what it is"

"You have to leave for a month and two weeks. It's not big but the money is good"

"When is it?"

"A week from now I guess well it is really a week and a few days. You would leave on Tuesday. We also decided to give it to Ulquiorra"

"Ya that would be good" Grimmjow leaned back and ran a hand threw his hair.

Once everyone had passed out Grimmjow went to his room. Ichigo followed waiting until the door was closed and locked before changing. His cat ears twitched in irritation and his tail swished back and forth.

"You wanted to give my brother away?"

"What Gin likes cats" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Just because we are part cat doesn't mean you can own us. You better learn that fast Grimmjow"

"Ok fine I'm sorry that I'm still confused about the whole thing and I only want to deal with one of you"

"Then tell me that and don't act like he's a toy, which you can use then throw away"

Grimmjow looked at him. It was easy to tell what was going on. His eyes said it all.

"This happen before didn't it?"

Ichigo looked away, "To all of us, if it wasn't for Urahara we would be dead"

"So you have trust issues"

"That's not the point Grimmjow" Ichigo hissed and turned back to glare at him.

"Then what is?"

"I…..I don't know"

"I think you don't want to leave but you're scared I'll kick you out or throw you away"

Grimmjow stood and walked towards Ichigo before pulling him in for a hug. Ichigo melted right away, it was the alpha part of Grimmjow that let him know he was safe and wanted.

"I will never throw you away or kick you out alright?" Grimmjow patted Ichigo's head.

Ichigo nodded then changed and left.

"**So how did it go?"**

"**Shiro. It went fine"**

"**What happened?"**

"**I told him what's on my mind"**

"**And you couldn't stay mad and melted right?"**

"**No" Shiro stared at his brother.**

"**OK after the hug he gave me saying he'd never get rid of me I did"**

"**Ichigo be careful we were told that one too many time and each time it was proven wrong"**

"**Yes but those people just picked us up and took us. They were never our mates and we only stayed because of the food"**

"**Ichigo….." Shiro sighed and licked his brother's ear.**

"**We had to do that to survive Shiro and I don't want to do it again so I have to stay strong" **

"**Ya but we live at Urahara's now so I'm going to tell you something only a brother would"**

"**And what's that?"**

"**Suck it up really. Ya we had a crappy life for a bit but now things are better. Don't look back and think that something had or will change. You found your mate and none of us really have, mom hasn't even found hers and look at how old she is. I know things may be scary right now but don't act big and tough, we're family and we are meant to lean on each other. It's ok to cry and ask for help you're not the only one going through this" **

"**How come you were nice then turned into a jerk?"**

"**Because I had to get it through your thick skull and because everyone else won't do it. You always got defensive when they told you something like that but never when I do it"**

"**That's because…Well I don't know but still" **Ichigo pouted.

Shiro laid down beside him and finished grooming his little twin. Grimmjow looked out at them. He only came out because the two of them were yowling like there was no tomorrow but when he saw them he guessed that they were talking and left.

Gin watched the two cats lay there he had been entertained when the two communicated but he knew one thing, he wanted the white kitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I have way to much stuff to do…I always have way to much stuff to do. Any way I now have the final number on how many chapters there will be for this story there will be 11. I have each chapter planed out step by step so I should have about three-four out this week if not all of them. I'm holding out on **the end** for not until I'm done this story then after that there will be another poll to see which ones I'll do next.

On with the story

* * *

Grimmjow pushes everyone to the door.

"Come on guys get out of here. Don't you have your own homes and lives?"

"Awww Grimmy don't be so mean so us" Nel whined in his ear.

"I don't care just get out. You guys take up too much space."

Grimmjow shut the door once everyone was out.

"Hey lets go to Starrk's place then." There were a few cheers after that and a grumble.

Grimmjow laughed and looked at the mess. There was beer cans and food everywhere. _How could they make such a huge mess in a few hours? _Grimmjow sighed to himself before he started to clean up the mess.

"**Hey Ichi?"**

"**What Shiro?"**

"**Do you mind if I go with the sliver haired guy?" Ichigo tore his gaze from Grimmjow to his brother.**

"**You know he won't be bottoming right?"**

"**I wouldn't mind bottoming for him" Shiro winked then trotted to an open window with his tail happily in the air.**

**Ichigo shook his head then brought his gaze back to Grimmjow. **_**Maybe I'll talk to Jake and Seth. They'll know what it feels like to have a mate.**_

* * *

**Ichigo ran through the streets hoping to get to Urahara's before someone sees him and takes him home. Once he arrived at the wooden building. He walked to the back and jumped up onto some garbage cans then crawled through the window. **

"**Jake? Seth" said people came around the corner.**

**With a poof of smoke they all changed into their human forms.**

"What do you need Ichigo?" Jake asked and sat down beside him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how it feels to find your mate?" Jake and Seth looked at each other before answering.

"Well for us it was just there I guess. It's like we already knew from the moment we were old enough to mate." Seth scratched his chin.

"Is this about Grimmjow?"

"Yes! I think he's the one but I'm not sure I mean I just told him about everything, but I'm just not sure if he is."

"Well how do you feel about him?" Jake leaned back.

"Well when I look at him my chest gets tight and…."

"And what?" Seth tilled his head.

"Iwanttodothingswithhimandtoh im" Ichigo blurted out.

"What?" they both said leaning in.

"I want to do things with him and to him…" Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"Awww our Ichi found his mate."

"Are you sure?"

"Ichigo if he makes you feel like that then yes" Seth laughed.

"Hold on is there also a pull?"

"You mean like something is pulling me to him?" now it was Ichigo's turn to tilt his head.

"Ya"

"Yes there is. Why?"

"Then that also tells you he's your mate. Now get off your butt and go back to him" Jake patted Ichigo's head.

"Ya you have to show him whose boss and how things are done in the animal kingdom" Seth grinned and helped Ichigo up.

"Excuse me but I think I showed you how things were done in the animal kingdom" Jake tapped his foot.

Seth just smiled and pushed Ichigo out the door.

* * *

Once Ichigo was back the house was clean.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmmm? Oh Ichigo there you are I thought Gin took you too"

"Oh Shiro went with him himself"

Grimmjow nodded then finished tying the bag shut. "Is there something you want?"

Ichigo rubbed his hands together and shifted from one foot to another. _How am I suppose to show him?_ Grimmjow walked forward and looked down on Ichigo. He smiled once he saw the red face that his kitten was showing. _So he's thinking of that._

"Come on let's talk where there's less of a chance that we'll be bothered" Grimmjow lead Ichigo into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "So what's up?"

Ichigo sighed before looking over at Grimmjow. He swallowed then went for it. Grimmjow wasn't expecting Ichigo to jump at him. He fell backwards onto the bed and watched Ichigo for any other move. Ichigo sat on top of Grimmjow. That's as far as he thought of his plan, nothing really beyond that. Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow brought up his hand and ran it through Ichigo's hair then brought him down for a kiss. Ichigo purred at the feeling of Girmmjow's lips on his. They were soft but firm and warm. Grimmjow pulled back to waited for Ichigo to open his eyes.

"Like that kitten?" Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow nips at Ichigo's neck and pushes up his top. Ichigo's keens gave out on him and he fell on Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolled them over so that Ichi was on the bottom and played with his nipples. Ichigo groaned and leaned into the touch more. Grimmjow smirked and licked Ichigo's nose then kissed him again. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's side slowly dipping in farther into his pants pushing them down. Ichigo squirmed and looked up at Grimmjow and licked his lips. Grimmjow took off his shirt and pulled Ichigo's pants off the rest of the way leaving his boxers. Grimmjow sat back and pulled Ichigo's back to his chest. He ran his hand Ichigo's front then dipped it into his boxers. Ichigo moaned and arched back against him. Grimmjow playing with Ichigo's nipples and ran a hand along his erection. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's boxers down so that they hung around his knees. Ichigo let his head fall back onto Grimmjow's shoulders and basked in the feeling of Grimmjow's hands. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down back onto the bed and licked at the back of his neck. Ichigo mewed and lifted his butt into the air. Grimmjow sucked on three fingers then brought one to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo tensed up when Grimmjow pushed in.

"Relax Ichigo" Grimmjow purred into his ear.

"It hurts" Ichigo put his head to the side and the pillow socked up the tears.

"Is this your first time?" Grimmjow leaned closer.

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow grinned. He slowly moved his finger until Ichigo started to move back against it, then he added another.

"Gah" Ichigo gasped and tried to pull away.

Grimmjow pulled him back by the hips and scissors crossed his fingers slowly stretching Ichigo out more. When Ichigo rocked back on his fingers he added the third one. Ichigo purred and relaxed.

"Ahhh"

"Found it" Grimmjow grinned.

"Hit it again" Ichigo whined.

"I'll hit it with something else"

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and Ichigo tilled his head with the little room he had. Grimmjow pulled back and poured some lube onto his erect cock. Ichigo stared in wonder. Grimmjow leaned back over Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo opened his mouth to the probing tongue. Grimmjow leaned in more and positioned himself before entering Ichigo in one thrust. Ichigo pulled back and cried out. It wasn't what he expected. Grimmjow used all of his will power not to move until Ichigo gave the ok to do so. Ichigo nodded his head after a bit and Grimmjow smiled. He started out slow then gradually got faster. Ichigo was a moaning blob near the end of their mating. Grimmjow could feel himself getting closer to his release with every thrust. Ichigo cried out with his release and bit down into Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts before he too bit down onto Ichigo's neck and released. Grimmjow pulled out. Ichigo had fallen asleep and Grimmjow pulled him close before falling asleep himself.

(Later that night)

Grimmjow held Ichigo close. He had just fallen asleep after eating. A knock came on the door and Grimmjow woke Ichigo. Ichigo changed back into a cat then ran off to the bedroom. Grimmjow pulled the door open and Nnoitra came in.

"What do you want?"

"What I can't come see my friend?" Nnoitra sat down on the couch.

"After the mess you guys made last time? No"

"It wasn't that bad"

"You didn't have to clean that up" Nnoitra smiled and leaned back into the couch more.

"So what's with this new girl that I heard of?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a new girl at work and I heard that you like her" Ichigo crept closer to the door.

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"Ya she's nice" Ichigo scratched his nose with his paw.

"No I mean like her like her"

"What do you want Nnoitra?"

"You my friend need a girlfriend"

"Ok I'll find one myself"

"Oh fine but tell me what you really like about her"

"Ok yes I do like, like her and I wouldn't mind going out with her. I mean I haven't had any goods lays lately"

Ichigo paused and looked over at Grimmjow in shock. _**He doesn't love me? But we mated. How could…what…But why?**_ Ichigo looked down at the floor before walking away. His ears drooped.

"Man your cat is freaky. It's like it knows what we talk about. Well I have to go bye"

Grimmjow looked behind him in shock. _Ichigo heard us. Shit._

"Shit" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and stood up to go find his kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and stop picking on poor grimm. the next chapter is going to be a bit shorter because it's about ichigo and how thigs are going for him.

Shiro: i just hope he's not going to be really moody

Me: hahaha ya...he won't be...

Shiro: ...

anyway on with the story

* * *

Grimmjow walked back forth in his living room. After he went into the bedroom he saw a window open and knew Ichigo had ran away. Now he had to find him and talk to him before things got worse. Grimmjow almost jumped when he hear the phone ring.

"WHAT!?"

"Grimmy what has you so on edge?"

"What do you want Gin I don't have time for this"

"You don't think I know that with a little kitty to find"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause he's sitting on my couch and Shiro is ranting in the back round"

"_What the hell was he thinking? How dare he do that to my lil' brother!"_

"Can you send him back home?"

"Hold on"

"_Ichigo Grimmjow wants you to go home"_

"_I don't want to"_

"He said no"

"How? Why is he in his realised form?"

"His brother is living with me"

"Right. Can I talk to him?"

"_Ichigo Grimmy wants to talk to you"_

"_Let me talk to him"_

"_Hmmm I don't think he wants you Shiro"_

"_Too bad"_

"_No…wait"_

"_Give me the phone"_

"_Ahhhh"_

"You bastard how could you hurt my little brother!"

"I need to talk to him"

"No"

"Please? Everything was a misunderstanding"

"Yeah him mating to a dick like you"

"Wait!"

Grimmjow sat there listening to the dial tone. He lowered the phone to the couch and ran a hand through his hair before shutting his eyes. _What have I done?_

* * *

Several times after this Grimmjow tried to talk to Ichigo. Calling Gin, going to Gin's house, but every time either Ichigo wouldn't listen or Shiro would shoo him away. Gin just stood in the back watching; waiting for the right moment to step in but it seemed as if it was getting further and further away. Right now Grimmjow sat beside Ichigo on Gin's couch trying to get him to listen. Gin was even helping by keeping Shiro back. Ichigo had changed into his cat form and refused to change back.

"Ichigo just listen to me please. I never meant anything I said. I only said it so that Nnoitra would get off my back. Please Ichigo"

"…"

Grimmjow sighed and got up to get a drink and to talk to Gin. Once Shiro was free he ran to his brother. Gin and Grimmjow nodded at each other before going into the kitchen.

"Gin I think I might take the solo trip" Grimmjow said after they had stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Grimmjow are you sure?" Grimmjow looked over at the man; he never used Grimmjow full name not even when they first met.

"Yes it will. It'll give Ichigo time to think and a break from me. I need to keep busy for a while and I need to be alone. If I'm with the others then there will be people relying on me which I can't have at this moment"

"Grimmjow think this through and make sure it's something you really want" Grimmjow paused and looked at the ground.

"Yes it's what I want; what we need" Grimmjow drank some more of his water and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Then I will inform the others" Gin looked upon Grimmjow with his icy blue eyes then closed them again and went to his phone.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone had been informed about the change in teams. Whenever someone asked what happen both Gin and Grimmjow responded saying something happen and he needed time alone. It was the last night for Grimmjow to see Ichigo. Gin pulled Shiro away from Ichigo and let Grimmjow be with him. Grimmjow laid on the couch then pulled Ichigo onto his chest.

"Ichigo I'm going to be leaving for a while. I think it's for the best. I mean it will give you time to think and I will be giving you space. You'll be staying here at Gin's place with your brother. I'm sorry" Grimmjow closed his eyes to hold the tears. He never wanted this to happen. He wouldn't even his thing upon his worst enemy.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. _He's leaving. Maybe it is for the best. But will he be coming back or will he find someone new again._ Ichigo put his head back down and enjoyed the warmth coming from Grimmjow chest.

* * *

"Why is he leaving?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"It's not bad or anything. He knows Ichigo needs his space right now and he can't give it to him if he's still here"

"So his solution is to leave"

"Shiro…If I pissed you off to the extent where you wanted me dead but you still loved me then what would you rather have? Me giving you some space or me being around all the time because I'm worried you'd find someone else?"

"I'd probably kill you for one and second I would want space"

"And that's what he is giving Ichigo"

"How long will he be gone for?"

"A month and two weeks" (Remember when Grimmy comes back there will be three weeks left)

"…"

"You don't like it"

"No but if it helps Ichi get better"

Gin smiled and pulled Shiro over to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was gone and Ichigo was sulking. He didn't want to get up because he also felt sick. Ichigo's mom showed up after Grimmjow left and she wasn't too happy.

"My poor baby" she sat there petting Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo purred at the feeling before a wave of nausea came over him and he ran to the washroom.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Shiro knelt down beside his brother.

"I don't feel good" Ichigo groaned and his tail twitched.

Shiro rubbed his back until he was finished then he carried Ichigo back to the couch. He then called Urahara to come and look over Ichigo. It took a bit but went Urahara arrived Ichigo was feeling better, but Urahara insisted on a check-up. Ichigo sat on the kitchen table and Urahara probed and pressed on Ichigo's stomach.

"Well you'll be getting sick in the morning for a while nine weeks I believe"

"What the hell does that mean!" Shiro yelling and jumped up.

"It means he's pregnant" their mom hissed.

"What but…I can't be"

"You mated with Grimmjow probably right when your heat was starting. So yes it is possible to get pregnant"

"But Grimmjow is gone…" Ichigo looked down.

"He'll be back in a month and two weeks" Gin stepped forward finally giving his two cent.

"Then that leaves three weeks for you guys to get happy together again" Urahara pated his back.

"But one thing is for sure. You're gonna have some real nasty mood swings without him being here" their mom nodded and smiled.

"Great"


	8. Chapter 8

This is the only short one i think i will have unless i have an update on how everyone is doing. I hope most of you have forgiven grimmjow and haven't turned on ichi.

ichi: so i'm gonna get fat I

Me: **No actually i will have ichi staying the same size he won't be gaining any wait through out his pregnancy, but he will be staying in his human form to help with it. He will be getting to wear alot of baggy clothing though**

Shiro: great!

on with the story

* * *

Gin picked up the phone again to call Grimmjow. This was the hundredth time he had done so but has never gotten an answer. Grimmjow has been gone for three weeks now and Gin was getting frustrated.

"If the man was going on a solo trip you think he would bring a phone" Gin threw his across the room.

"Gin calm down" Shiro hugged him from behind.

"Sorry how's Ichigo?"

"Save me"

"He can't be that bad"

Shiro pulled Gin into the living room where Ichigo has been staying. Ichigo was curled up in a ball watching a movie crying. The movie wasn't even sad but somehow Ichigo found it sad. Ichigo looked over at Shiro and dried his tears before declaring he was hungry. Shiro nodded and pushed Gin over to him. Ichigo looked up at Gin then made a pouty face.

"Shiro is getting your food"

"But I want it now"

"Well you have to wait a bit longer"

"But I want it now!" Ichigo glared at the man.

"Shiro!" Gin backed away.

"What now!?" Shiro came back with a plate of grilled cheese.

Ichigo took it happily and ate the food. Once he was done he licked the plate clean and cuddled it to his chest.

"Ichi I have to take that now" Shiro moved closer to his brother.

"NO! It's mine" Ichigo hugged the plate closer and began to purr.

Shiro closed his eyes and rubbed his head then he sighed threw his nose and went over to Ichigo. Ichigo continued to purr and Shiro sat on the floor and petted his head.

* * *

Gin called Nnoitra to see if he had any word from Grimmjow.

"No I haven't I thought it was weird too"

"Could something have happened?" Gin walked over to the living room doorway.

"I don't think so Grimm is tough maybe he lost his phone"

"But even there he would still try to say something"

"True. I'll get the gang rounded up and we'll come over"

"There's no need for that"

"But they'll want to know too"

"No but…" the phone went dead and Gin put it down. "The gang is coming over so we have to move Ichigo"

Shiro nodded and picked him up. Ichigo squirmed a bit but relaxed quickly. Gin reached his hand out to take the plate but stopped when Ichigo hissed at him. Gin scratched the back of his head and waited for the knock at his door. Shiro came back in, in his cat form and sat beside the man. When the knock came Gin let everyone in and led them to the living room.

"So no one has heard word from Grimmjow then?" Ulquiorra commented.

"I haven't" Nel pouted.

"Hey were is Grimmjow's cat?" Nnoitra asked. "Maybe he left and isn't coming back so he dumped his cat on you"

"Grimm didn't dump me on anyone!" everyone was shocked when they saw an orange haired man with ears and a tail to match.

Ichigo stood there after storming in with tears in his eyes. There was a pop sound then Shiro walked over to his brother and hugged him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his brother trying to hold back his tears.

"Ummm…" even Starrk was wide awake.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag" Gin sighed.

"What is going on Gin?" Nel walked over to him leaning in close to his face.

"If you sit down I will tell you" Gin put his hands up in defence.

"Hmp"

"Ok so Ichigo is the orange haired boy and Shiro is his brother. Both of them are able to change from a cat to a human kind of like werewolves but they don't like to be called that. They have a mother and two other brothers and a sister that can do the same thing. Grimmjow is mate to Ichigo and Shiro to me but Nnoitra had to open his mouth and talk about the new girl at work and Ichigo over heard it. Grimmjow tried to talk to him but Ichigo wouldn't listen. That's the main reason why he took the solo mission; to give Ichigo some space but letter we found out that Ichigo is pregnant and Grimmjow won't answer"

"What!?" Nel jumped up. "That bastard how could he leave poor Ichigo alone like this and you! Nnoitra how could you?"

"I didn't know that his cat was his boyfriend"

"Calm down everyone. Right now we have to contact Grimmjow" Ulquiorra pulled them apart.

"And no one seems to be fazed by this?" Shiro looked around.

"Oh sweetie things like this happen all the time" Harribel patted his shoulder and petted Ichigo's hair.

"Really?"

"Nope" she smiled.

Shiro shook his head. Gin went over everything that Ichigo and Shiro had told him about their lives and how Ichigo met Grimmjow and how Grimmjow found out. Shiro was more open about it when he changed right in front of Gin then told him to have sex with him. Shiro had eventually moved Ichigo to the couch so now he had Ichigo on his lap and the girls were petting him.

"What are we going to do? I mean if Grimmjow doesn't come back or if he's hurt?" Nnoitra asked.

"It's not like him" Starrk leaned against Szayel tiredly.

"Grimmjow will come back right?" Ichigo looked over at both of them.

"We don't know"

"He might not" Nnoitra sighed.

"So then he left me? He doesn't want me anymore?" Ichigo looked at his brother and tears rolled down his face.

"No he'll be back Nnoitra is just being a jerk. Grimmjow didn't leave you"

"But what if he knew of the kits before me and now he doesn't want us?"

"That's not true Ichigo. Right Nnoitra?" Nel looked over at the man across from her.

The man nodded and Ichigo settled down a bit. It was going to be a long next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

O.K I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm so sorry -bows- Work is pissing me off to the point where I'm going to quit, but that is no excuse on why I haven't updated. Also time flies when you're having fun.

Ichi: you just got a new friend that's all

Shiro: Ya you should have updated more you were just being lazy

Grimm: give her a break. She's been busy

Me: Thanks Grimm!

On with the story!

**Thanks to Kagomee14**

* * *

It has been one month and a week since Grimmjow has been gone. Ichigo rolled around on the couch and watched as colours flashed across the screen. He was bored and there was nothing on. No one has been able to contact Grimmjow and he hasn't tried to contact then. Ichigo rolled over once again before sighing.

_There's nothing to do…maybe Grimm doesn't want me anymore. I mean he hasn't called and no one can reach him. Maybe he found someone new, or better, or he somehow knew I was pregnant and he didn't want us so he left._

"Ichi time to get up we're going somewhere" Shiro walked in to see Ichigo lying on the couch. "Come on get up" Shiro walked over to him and shook his arm.

"Shi-nii does Grimm hate me?" Ichigo looked up at his brother.

"Oh Ichi not this again" Shiro sat down beside his brother then pulled him into his lap. "He doesn't hate you. He probably lost his phone or something"

"But Shi-nii what if he doesn't come back?" Ichigo looked up at his brother.

Shiro looked back at his brother then smiled and pulled him into a hug. "He'll come back. He won't leave you"

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo mumbled into Shiro's chest.

"Because I'm your brother and it's my big brother instinct"

Ichigo laughed and hugged his brother again. Shiro smiled down at him and pulled him closer.

"Ya know any closer and you guys will look like you're gonna kiss"

"Shut up Nnoitra" Shiro growled.

The man laughed and walked into the room followed by Ulquiorra, Nel, Starrk, and Harribel.

"Well there's still one week until Grimmjow comes back" Starrk yawned.

"Ya that is if he comes back. He could be dead or he could just not come back at all. OUCH!" Nnoitra yelled when Harribel smacked him on the head. They all looked at Ichigo who was hiding his face in his brothers' chest shaking.

"Don't listen to him Ichi. Grimm won't do anything to get killed and he will come back. He's not weak" Nel patted his head a scratched his ears.

"Nnoitra is an idiot. Which is another reason why you should never believe him" Harribel rubbed his back.

Ichigo sighed and held onto his brother as he was petted. Everyone sat around and talked about what they are going to do when the time comes for Grimmjow to come home. Gin brought tea out and snacks.

"I want to come too"

"Ichigo I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone sees you and we can't risk you turning into a cat" Nel patted his head again.

"But I want to see him too" Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"You will when he comes back home"

"But I want to see him when he gets off the plane" Ichigo growled and stood up with his hair on end.

"And you will. I'll get us some hats and sweat pants and we will go and meet Grimmjow" Shiro pulled his brother into his lap and smiled at him.

Ichigo purred and held onto his brother then rubbed his tummy. _Soon you will get to meet your father._

* * *

A week went by quickly and Ichigo was bouncing in his seat on the way to the airport. Him and Shiro were wearing gray sweat pants and a hat to match. All week Shiro had to keep the others away from Ichigo especially Nnoitra because he didn't want them to set him off. All week Shiro had Ichigo in his lap wherever they went even in restaurants. Gin was starting to get mad. Shiro had warned him many times but he only backed off when Ichigo snapped at him. Shiro sat beside his brother in the lead car with Gin and Ulquiorra. They were a few minutes out but it looked like Ichigo was ready to jump out of the window at any moment. Once the car stopped and Ulquiorra pulled up to a parking place, Ichigo stepped out and Shiro had to run up with him to the door so that they wouldn't lose him.

"Hold on Ichigo there's still an hour till he's through everything" Shiro grabbed his brother's arm and led him to where they would be waiting for Grimmjow.

"Through what?" Ichigo tilled his head to the side.

"Baggage check, landing, and other stuff. We should get some food" Shiro pulled him over to a stand.

"Will I be able to watch his plane land?" Ichigo looked innocently at his brother.

"No I don't think so"

"Actually we will be able to and it will be landing in a few minutes" Gin smiled.

Ichigo jumped up and down on the spot he was standing on.

* * *

It was time for Grimmjow to come and Ichigo couldn't sit still. Everyone else was shifted and moving around, even Starrk was wake. When people started pouring in everyone stood up and waited to see a head of blue hair. They waited and wait but they couldn't see anything. Nnoitra scratched his head even he couldn't see the man. Ichigo started to get sad and he held onto Shiro. Once the crowd had cleared it left the group standing there wondering where their friend was.

"Maybe he won't be coming" Ichigo's ears fell inside his hat. Shiro pulled him close and hugged him.

"God I hate planes. They never have good food and they're washrooms suck. I had to hold in a piss for quite a few hours" Ichigo looked up and a few tears fell. Grimmjow looked at his friends. "Is something wrong? Sorry for taking long I had to go to the washroom and there was a huge line"

Ichigo let go of his brother and ran to Grimmjow. He let the tears run down his face and soak into Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow hugged him back with one hand and held onto his luggage with the other.

"Come on time to go back"

"What?"

"We'll explain once we get back" Nel waved her hand lazily and headed over to the exit.

On the drive back Ichigo held onto Grimmjow and sat in his lap. Grimmjow smiled and held him close even once they got home Grimmjow carried Ichigo into the house. Ulquiorra brought in Grimmjow's luggage then turned to leave.

"You're not staying?"

"No I have work to get done"

"Ya and I'm kidnapping Shiro for some alone time" Gin pulled Shiro to the door and to the car, with Shiro fighting the whole time.

"Nel and I have a date we need to go on" Nnoitra walked over and patted Grimmjow on the back. "See ya man"

"I'm taking Starrk home" Harribel dragged the sleeping man to her car and through him in, she then turned and waved then left.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. "Looks like it's just us"

"Nope just you" Ichigo pulled away and walked into the living room.

"What?" Grimmjow closed the door looking confused.

"I'm joking. It's just you, me, and two little kits" with each word Ichigo took a step towards Grimmjow until he was in the man's arms again.

"Did you get two new kittens while I was gone?" Grimmjow looked around the room.

"No you were here when I got them. In fact you helped me get them"

"But? Did you get them after our fight? I never liked that girl in the office. I just said it so Nnoitra would get off my back about not having anyone and well I didn't know how to tell him I was dating my cat"

"It's ok" Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow's hands.

"No it's not. I should have told him to fuck-off but I didn't and I also lied about not having a great lay in a long time, but I know one thing"

"And what's that" Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow.

"You're the best I've ever had"

"Good" Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

"So is Gin going to bring over the kits?"

"They're already here Grimm"

"I want to see them" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him to the point where their chests bumped together.

"You have to wait three more weeks till you see them"

"What but I thought they were here? Or are they hiding?"

Ichigo sighed and pulled Grimmjow's hands so that they rested on his stomach.

"You're getting kind of tubby Ichi"

Grimmjow's phone rang and he pulled back to answer it missing the glare Ichigo was giving him. _He called me fat!_

"Yes?"

"He's pregnant you idiot!" Shiro yelled at him

"What?" Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and Ichigo nodded.

"Also you just called him fat" Gin called.

"How do you any of this?"

The door opened and everyone came in.

"You think we'd leave you guys alone?" Nel asked.

"You called me fat!" Ichigo glared at him.

Grimmjow chuckled and hugged him. "You think I'm that dense? I was teasing you. And one more question? Are they mine?"

"YES!"

Grimmjow laughed and hugged Ichigo even more _"I love you"_ Ichigo blushed at the whisper Grimmjow told him.

* * *

"You sure I won't hurt them?"

"Yes Grimmjow. Come here and hurry up"

Grimmjow smirked down at his lover and mate.

"I love that smirk" Ichigo pulled him in for a kiss.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out having guessed Ichigo was ready. Ichigo purred and pulled Grimmjow down for another heated kiss. Grimmjow lined himself up before pushing in with one thrust. Ichigo gasped and tilted his head back.

"Just….just give me a minute"

Grimmjow nodded and waiting. His strain was slowly leaving him and it snapped when Ichigo moved. Grimmjow pulled out enjoying the look on Ichigo's face and thrusted back in. Ichigo turned into a moaning massive blob. Grimmjow continued at the same pace, thrusting in and out while watching Ichigo's face.

"Grimm!" Grimmjow smirked finally finding the bundle of nerves that makes Ichigo scream.

"Grimm…faster, harder" Ichigo gasped out.

Grimmjow pulled out and stopped getting a weird looked from Ichigo before he thrusted back in hitting the bundle of nerves head on. Ichigo withered underneath Grimmjow and scratched at the man's back. Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's hips probably leaving bruises. Ichigo moaned out loud, loving the way Grimmjow moved. Grimmjow moved faster as the coil in the bottom in his stomach tightens. Ichigo panted and moaned and called out Grimmjow's name in his release. After a few more thrusts Grimmjow released inside Ichigo and rolled off to the side so that he wouldn't fall on Ichigo and pulled him to his chest.

"Will they don't know…fell it or something"

Ichigo pulled back from Grimmjow "What?"

"I don't know I just wanted to know or not" Grimmjow shrugged.

"And you think I will" Ichigo laughed and cuddled up to Grimmjow.

"You know I can't wait till there are three little ones running around"

"Ya me too. I'm just happy you're back safely"

"I'm happy that you're not mad at me anymore"

"I was more worried that you were going to leave me, or that you got hurt, or that you were just never going to come back"

"Ichigo listen to me"

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow pulled back and looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"I will never, ever leave you and I will never give you to anyone else. There's one thing you should know about me"

"And what's that?"

"I'm very possessive"

"Good cause I am too. It's one of the things that comes with being part cat" Ichigo grinned from ear to another.

"And that grin too it seems" Grimmjow smirked and kissed Ichigo on the head before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo huddled up to Grimmjow's side on the couch. They were watching a movie. Ichigo was due any day now and Urahara said he'd be over later to check up on Ichigo. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as Ichigo jumped.

"Grimm you said the movie wasn't going to be scary" Ichigo hid his face when a clown jumped out.

"It's not scary" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Your definition of scary is different from mine" Ichigo whined.

"Awww but it gives me a better excuse to cuddle with you"

"Jerk"

Grimmjow chuckled again and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. Ichigo looked at him then flinched when a girl screamed. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's head then pulled him down for a kiss, meeting him half way. Their tongues tangled around each other, neither battling for control. It was a lazy kiss. Grimmjow ran his hand down Ichigo's back while the other went into his pants. Ichigo hummed and ran his hands through the soft blue hair. There was a knock on the door then it just slammed open. Nnoitra, Nel, Harribel, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Urahara, Ichigo's family and a new girl walked into the house. Ichigo got off of Grimmjow and went to greet his mother, his two brothers, and his sister.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my baby?" Ichigo whine when his mom pulled him into a hug.

"I don't think you introduced us yet" Jake snickered.

"Oh right"

"Grimmjow this is my mother Yoruichi, my two older brothers Jake and Seth. Both of them are adopted, and my younger sister Ururu" Yoruichi walked over to Grimmjow then pulled him into a head lock.

"Hahaha" she grinned then sat down cross legged. "Got any sake?" Ichigo sighed then laughed.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow and please ignore our mother she can be a bit….weird" Jake put his hand out.

"Annoying is more like it" Seth grumbled.

"What was that dear son of mine" Seth looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Nothing mom"

"Nice to meet you too" Grimmjow laughed.

"It's a pleasure" Grimmjow looked at the small girl bowing before him.

He then noticed something. They had ears. Seth had brown ears and a tail, Jake had black ears with a tint of green and a black tail, Ururu had black ears and a tail to match it, then Yoruichi had dark purple ears and a tail. _Guess they really are like Ichigo_.

"Here" Ichigo handed his mother a bottle then put the rest out on the table along with some cups.

"Yes party time!" Nnoitra grabbed a cup and filled it up.

"Ichigo I would like to introduce you to my wife" Ulquiorra tapped Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hi my name is Orihime" the orange hair girl bowed then blushed.

"Hello" Ichigo saw the small bulge she had. "So how far long are you?"

"Oh um…a month" she smiled and Ichigo smiled back at her.

"You know what I have noticed? Everyone is always over here" Grimmjow sighed.

"That's cause we like ya Grimmy"

"Shiro!" Yoruichi grabbed her son and made him sit on her lap.

"I think it would be easier if we all stayed at one place" Urahara smiled.

"Ya but there would never be a big enough house for all of us"

"Oh you never know unless you try" Urahara grinned behind his fan.

"Ok, ok everyone settle down…..I said SHUT UP!"

"Grimm don't shout" Grimmjow glared at Nel.

"Whatever. I want to make a toast to great friends and family. To Gin and Shiro, I hope you guys learn how great it is to have a small family. To Nel and Nnoitra, no matter how hard you guys tried to hide it, it was obvious that you were together. To Ulquiorra and his wife and their soon to be young ones. To Starrk and Harribel with their daughter lilly. To everyone else, I hope you have great lives and live long" Grimmjow held up his glass and everyone cheered.

"I want to add to that. Even though we many never get to live with each other or see each other all the time, not that I want to, I hope that we will keep our friends that we have in this room and gain even more. Hell this family in this room. We've been through a lot and will be through more but know this. We will never turn our backs on one another" the room was quiet.

"Nnoitra I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said" Nel stood up and gave him a hug then a peck on the cheek. Everyone smiled and raised their cups and glasses.

As the night went on. The people in the room chatted and got to know each other better and they came closer than ever.

The End

(Just joking)

Ichigo stayed by Girmmjow's side all night. Only drinking water and watched as his family interacted with his friends. Jake and Seth didn't hid the fact that they were together, Ulquiorra held onto Orihime the whole time, and well everyone else drank, but Starrk who passed out and Harribel who watched over everyone. Urahara was still on his first beer saying he didn't want to drink too much in case Ichigo went into labour. It was close to three in the morning when Ichigo sat up in pain. Everyone had passed out.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Grimmjow mumbled being awoken from Ichigo moving.

"Something's wrong" Ichigo held onto his stomach in pain.

"Shit Ichi if you have to go to the washroom then go don't make a mess on the couch"

"Grimm wake up Urahara"

"That's not going to clean the mess up" Grimmjow grumbled. "Hey old man get up"

"What?" Grimmjow kicked him again.

"Ichigo wants you"

They looked over to Ichigo who was in pain.

"What wrong Ichigo you have a stomach ache?"

"NO! I'm in labour you idiot!" that got the two of them to wake up.

"Oh no. oh god no. what do we do?"

"Grimmjow go get some towels and a blow of water" Urahara walked over to Ichigo and picked him up.

"What's going on?" Harribel opened her eyes.

"Ichigo is in labour"

"Need help" she got up and walked around the mesh of people.

"I need warm towels and my medical bag" Harribel nodded and went to grab what was needed.

Urahara brought Ichigo to the bed room and set him down. Grimmjow came in with the towels and Urahara arranged them under and around Ichigo, he also left some to the side for when the kits came out. Harribel came in with his bag and said the towels would be a few minutes. Grimmjow came in with a yellow bowl full of warm water and three hand towels.

"Where do you want this?"

"On the night stand" Grimmjow nodded and did as told.

"What's with all the thumping" everyone slowly woke up either they were stepped on or from the movement.

"Ichigo is in labour" Harribel picked up the towels and brought them to Urahara.

He had Ichigo half sitting and half lying down. He was panting and groaning in pain. Urahara opened his bag and grabbed what was needed.

"Urahara hurry up!"

"It's not up to me when they come out"

"Yes it is!" Yoruichi yelled. "You have to do a C section on males"

"…..oh"

Ichigo groaned in pain. Urahara told everyone to leave and only Grimmjow stayed. Urahara told Ichigo of how things will happen. Urahara made the first cut then soaked up the blood after that he did the other things he needed to do. (I don't know how to do a c section) the friends child came out and Urahara handed him to Grimmjow to be wrapped in a warm blanket and cleaned of blood, the next one was a little boy again. Both boys had orange hair, ears and a tail. Ichigo panted and sat up with the help of Grimmjow. Urahara had finished and was looking over the kits.

"Well it's obvious that the two boys are like Ichigo. They're neko"

Ichigo smiled down at his children. He held onto the first born. While Grimmjow held onto the second born.

"What will you name them?"

"The first one will be Akira" Ichigo said then looked at Grimmjow.

"This one will be named Aki (a-ke)" Grimmjow pulled back the blanket a bit to look at his son who yawned at him.

Everyone came in one by one to see the new additions. Ichigo had fallen asleep so Jake was now holding onto Akira. Urahara's phone went off and he stood to leave the room.

"So now we have a bigger family" Nnoitra took Aki from Grimmjow and held onto him.

"Ya it will only get bigger" Nel smiled and brushed back the orange hair and looked into crystal blue eyes.

"I just wish we could see them every day and help take care of them" Nnoitra smiled.

"Wow that's rare of him, and we can. We just have to come over every day" Nel patted his back.

"Ya but that's too much work and we will have to drive and pay for gas, then …well it's too much"

"He's right so as of now we will all be staying in a big lot together. It's big enough to house all of us and more. I guess you can call it an apartment building, but with only three floors. There's a huge living room right when you come through the door, then it goes into a kitchen. There's also a gym and a pool"

"Wow there's everything"

"That's only the first floor. On the second floor are all of the rooms which are like small apartments. Each room has a master bed room and two storage rooms that can be changed into anything. A study and a small living room"

"I can't believe you did that" Grimmjow looked at the man.

"Yes well everyone should be happy there's people going and packing each house right now and moving all of your stuff"

Everyone smiled and they agreed that it was a happy day to be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok this is an update on how everyone is doing. There will be new people added to this story and you will find out why.

On with the chapter

Grimmjow pulled Akira onto his lap and brushed his hair. It's been three years and there have been new additions to their small family. Nnoitra and Nel had gotten married and had a little girl named Ren who was two and very loud. Harribel and Starrk still only had lilly but were always first to jump at the chance to watch any of the young ones. Ulquiorra and Orihime did end up getting married a little bit after Nel and Nnoitra and they now had their little boy at the age of one and a half(Toshi).

"Is he ready?" Ichigo popped his head in.

"Yeah" Grimmjow stood up with his three year old in his arms.

The boys had just turned three and today was the day that everyone celebrated the day they moved into their home. Shiro ran down the hall with Meko in his arms.

"Have you seen Gin? He was supposed to be watching Sakura and Saki"

Meko, Sakura and Saki were Shiro's and Gin's kids. The night when Ichigo finally told Grimmjow that he was pregnant was the night Gin finally got Shiro pregnant, so the kids are only six weeks apart. Sakura and Ren were the only girls other than lilly.

"He went to the living room I thought" Ichigo readjusted Aki so he could hold him more properly.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close and kissed the top of his head. They went to the living room and were greeted by Ichigo's brother. Everyone was there. Nel sat beside Nnoitra with their daughter on her lap. Harribel had Saki in her lap while the boy pulled on her hair. Starrk and lilly sat on the floor by their feet. Ulquiorra had Orihime in his lap and Ichigo's mother held onto Toshi. Urahara held onto Sakura and had Gin pushed back with his foot. Ichigo smiled this is how they wanted it to be. Where everyone could be happy and together.

"I'll take him" Jake took Aki from Ichigo and Seth helped him sit down on the couch. Ichigo found it funny that it was the same couch that he had first hidden under.

Grimmjow pulled him close once he sat down with Jake leaning on the arm rest. Ichigo was pregnant again and he was happy to be so.

"Now that everyone is here let's have a toast. To family and friends. May we grow old knowing that we kicked ass when we're were young and that we passed these genes onto our kids" Nnoitra held up his glass.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the night. The only things that went wrong were when Saki peed on Gin and Shiro beat him up for not letting their child go to the potty. Ichigo hormones had kicked in and he whined when Grimmjow "took up so much of the couch" and he wound up having the couch to himself and Grimmjow sat on the floor. Akira had crawled off and he thought he was playing hide and go seek and pee- a-boo but everyone had panicked especially Ichigo and Harribel. Ichigo ran around yelled for his son and broke down crying. Harribel chewed out all of the men with the help of a drunken Nel and an equally drunk Yoruichi, even Orihime put in her two cents. They found the boy a few minutes later when Grimmjow used his "daddy" senses to find him hiding in the living room in a cupboard. So all in all the men learnt never to lose any of the kids and to always steer clear of the girls when mad.


End file.
